Pelangi
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: //UlquiHime//Kapan pelangi akan membawanya padaku?


Titik demi titik, tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit tak berujung, membasahi permukaan Bumi yang merindukan kesejukannya. Butiran air hujan sebening kaca itu kemudian menggenang, membuat genangan kecil di muka Bumi ciptaan Yang Maha Esa yang mana setiap tetes air yang jatuh di atasnya akan membentuk gelombang transversal. Bergelung kecil, sampai akhirnya kembali dalam ketenangan, sudah mencapai kesetimbangan.

Tik tik tik…

Tik tik tik…

Alam mulai menunjukkan kedamaiannya. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Aliran air yang jatuh ke permukaan Bumi mulai berkurang. Semakin jarang rintik air yang terdengar. Namun, tanda-tanda fenomena alam menakjubkan yang terjadi setelah hujan berhenti turun belum menampakkan tanda-tandanya. Sang pelangi masih malu untuk keluar dari peraduannya.

.

Gadis berambut coklat emas menarik tirai kamarnya. Pelan, sampai tidak terdengar derit antara tirai dan tiang penyangga horizontal yang menyangganya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, menatap langit-langit. Mata indahnya memancarkan kelelahan, terbukti dengan lingkar matanya yang mulai menebal. Sebuuh keadaan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi untuk gadis secantik dia.

"Kapan pelangi akan membawanya padaku?"

**.**

**.**

**Pelangi**

By Shizuka Daihyooga

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: Ulquiorra Orihime

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warning: minim diskrip, OOC

Timeline: anggap saja Aizen sudah tewas dan Ichigo dkk sudah kembali ke Bumi, menjalani kehidupan normal. :)

**.**

**Takut.**

Aku takut saat mata hijau itu memandangku. Warna mata yang seharusnya memberikan kesejukan dan ketentraman itu malah membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Bukan diam karena terkagum pada keindahan matanya, tapi aku diam karena terintimidasi. Matanya seolah mengeksplorasi segala yang ada dalam diriku. Membuat segala rahasia yang kusimpan dengan begitu rapi, berantakan begitu saja. Hanya menjadi sampah dimatanya. Mata itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena setiap gerikku, setiap langkahku, terbaca dengan baik olehnya. Dan… Yang membuatku semakin takut atau bisa dibilang benci pada matanya, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik, adalah caranya memandangku. Ia memandangku seolah-olah aku ini alat tanda pengabdiannya pada Sang Penguasa Las Noches, Aizen-sama. Ia tak pernah menganggapku hidup, apalagi menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita.

.

**Hati.**

Pada dasarnya setiap makhluk yang bernapas, hidup, memiliki hati, bukan? Namun, kali ini aku meragukannya. Aku ragu dia memiliki hati. Kalau dia memiliki hati, mengapa dia memperlakukanku seperti benda? Mengapa dia bisa sekejam itu pada musuhnya, membunuh tanpa meninggalkan penyesalan bagi dirinya? Dan mengapa pula dia seperti robot yang hanya bisa mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya? Tidakkah dia memiliki keinginan yang lain di samping loyalitasnya pada Aizen?

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti sisi dirinya yang itu.

**.**

**Benci.**

Ya, aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar perasaan benci ini hilang. Aku hampir tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Apakah kau bisa tidak membenci orang yang sudah memisahkanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai? Orang yang sudah membuat teman-temanmu menempuh bahaya dan terluka karenanya? Bisakah dirimu melakukan itu?

Bisakah?

Bisakah engkau melakukannya?

Sayangnya, aku gagal. Gagal membuat kadar kebencian ini berkurang. Kadar perasaan ini semakin pekat, semakin membuat dadaku sesak, dan akhirnya perasaan ini berkembang jauh. Berkembang ke sebuah perasaan yang sama sekali tidak kubayangkan akan kurasakan padanya.

**Cinta. **

Ya, aku mulai mencintainya, tapi ketika aku tersadar dengan perasaan ini, yang ada hanyalah penyesalan tanpa ujung…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perang melawan komplotan Aizen telah berakhir dan aku kembali ke dunia manusia yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Kembali dalam kondisi bernyawa. Setidaknya, begitu teori yang ada, yang sudah berlaku beribu bahkan semenjak Bumi diciptakan. Selama roh dan tubuh tidak terpisah, kita masih dianggap memiliki nyawa, bukan?

Namun sebenarnya aku sudah mati. Esensi dasar seorang manusia yakni **hati**, telah mati. Telah mati bersama perginya orang itu dari hadapku.

Kuhabiskan detik demi detik waktu hidupku yang tersisa untuk memandang jendela yang sengaja kubuka lebar. Kutunggu pelangi dengan sabar. Aku tak mengeluh dan tak akan mengeluh karenanya.

Kau tahu?

Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, waktu kakak masih hidup, kakak pernah bercerita padaku dengan senyum tergambar di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Orihime? Saat pelangi memancarkan tujuh cahaya indahnya, saat itulah pelangi akan membawa orang yang kausayangi kembali ke hadapanmu. Indah bukan?" ucap kakak sambil menunjuk pelangi yang terlihat dari jendela apartemen kami.

Dan aku percaya pada kakak.

Kutunggu pelangi agar ia kembali padaku. Agar aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

"Inoue, kumohon hentikan semua ini!" ucap Ishida sambil menggoyang bahuku cukup keras. "Kau sudah cukup menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Kau bisa mati kalau seperti ini terus!"

"Dimana Orihime yang ceria? Kumohon, sadarlah, Hime!" tambah Tatsuki. Wajahnya menatapku sedih, belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Inoue… Sadarlah!"

"Inoue…"

Ah, sudah berapa banyak aku mendengar kata-kata seperti itu? Entahlah, aku tak pernah menghitungnya. Mereka selalu memintaku untuk menjadi diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang ceria dan selalu mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Namun, bagiku itu adalah masa lalu. Memang apa yang salah dengan diriku yang sekarang? Apa salah kalau aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya? Apa salah kalau aku menginginkannya? Apa salah kalau aku ingin menunjukkan perasaanku dan berhenti mengatakan semua baik-baik saja? Apa salah…

**.**

**.**

Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah melupakan saat itu. Saat terakhir aku melihatnya, memandang mata hijaunya. Sekaligus menjadi saat pertama aku menyadari perasaan yang telah bersarang di dalam hatiku.

Sungguh menyayat hati jika mengingat hal itu. Rasanya bunuh diri pun tak akan mampu mengusir perasaanku saat itu.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menutupi perasaan itu. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dia telah pergi meninggalkanku… meninggalkan diriku untuk selamanya. Aku harus melakukannya. Harus. Kenapa? Karena jika aku tidak melakukannya harapan dan impianku untuk bertemu dengannya semakin tipis, dan satu-satunya alasanku bertahan hidup tidak ada. Apa jadinya jika aku tidak memiliki alasan hidup?

Dan aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

Aku ingin eksistensinya terus hidup dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin menghapusnya.

**.**

**.**

Aku terus menatap langit. Langit baru saja menurunkan hujan, dan semoga saja kali ini sang pelangi akan muncul.

_Kumohon, Kami-sama… Biarkan aku melihatnya…_

_Kumohon…_

_Kumohon…_

_Sekali ini saja, kumohon kabulkanlah permintaan hambaMu ini…_

Kutekuk lututku, lalu memeluknya. Air mataku kembali menggenang. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali… kapan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini?

_Hime…_

Aku tersontak kaget. Seolah ada suara lembut yang memanggil namaku. Bukan Tatsuki yang biasa memanggilku Hime. Aku hafal dengan suaranya yang tegas. Tidak selembut yang kudengar.

Lantas, siapa yang memanggilku?

_Hime…_

Suara itu kembali memanggilku. Suara lembut yang sama!

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku merasa tenang. Tenang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku. Pandanganku mulai berpendar ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara itu.

Kemudian…

Aku melihatnya. Berada di samping pintu kamarku. Berdiri memandangku dengan mata hijaunya. Mendekap tangannya. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kuingat. Dan ia tersenyum kecil padaku.

Benarkah?

Benarkah yang kulihat ini? Apakah ini nyata? Atau sekadar halusinasi?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya aku hanya berjarak selangkah darinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku, berusaha untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Terasa lembut dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

Ini nyata, bukan halusinasi!

Aku menutup mulutku dengan jari-jariku. Aku tak sanggup berkata apapun. Hanya air mata kebahagiaan ini yang keluar sebagai bentuk luapan perasaanku.

_Kami-sama… Terima kasih Engkau telah menurunkan pelangi yang membawanya padaku… Terima kasih…_

"Kau menganggapku ilusi, Hime?" suaranya begitu dekat di telingaku, begitu lembut.

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Tangisku makin kencang.

Ia mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Hangat, sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau harus kuat, Hime!" bisiknya dalam pelukan.

Eh? Aku melonggarkan pelukanku, menatap mata hijaunya. "Kenapa kau berkata seolah kita tak akan bertemu lagi?"

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, hanya memandangku dengan sendu.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" tangisku pecah lagi.

"Aku percaya kau pasti bisa!" ia tersenyum kecil.

Aku memeluknya erat. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak akan lagi. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi!" aku sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Hime…"

"Jangan katakan apapun. Kumohon…"

Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan. Tidak ada dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

Ya, aku tahu aku ini egois, sangat egois. Aku ingin dia terus berada di dekatnya. Aku tak peduli dia menyukai hal ini atau tidak. Tidak peduli dia yang ingin melepasku…

"Hime…" ia berbisik lagi di telingaku. "Maaf…"

Sebelum aku berhasil mencerna kata-katanya, perlahan dirinya mulai menghilang, menjadi angin. Keberadaannya tidak lagi nyata.

Aku mencoba meraih dirinya. Aku tahu ini hampir mustahil, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Dan aku memang tidak bisa menggapainya. Dia telah menghilang!

Aku terjatuh lemas di lantai. Air mataku kembali tumpah.

Kenapa dia meninggalkanku lagi?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa, Kami-sama? Kenapa kau menakdirkanku dengan sebegini kejamnya? Kenapa?

.

Tangisku sudah mulai mereda. Aku sudah tidak sehisteris lagi. Aku sudah mulai bisa menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir.

Kalau dia meninggalkanku, kenapa aku tidak mengejarnya? Bukankah itu lebih efektif dibanding aku menunggunya seperti sekarang?

Ya, aku harus mengejarnya.

.

Aku menatap jendela luar. Kulihat pelangi sudah muncul dari peraduannya.

_Pelangi, kali ini aku yakin kau pasti bisa membawaku padanya. Kumohon…_

Aku menggoreskan pisau yang kupegang ke urat nadiku.

Zrash!

**The End**

**.**

**Author note: **

Akhirnya, bisa publish juga fict yang udah mendekam di laptop setelah sekian lama! :) dalam fict ini saya emang sengaja memberi banyak pengulangan, terutama kata 'kenapa'. Bagi saya sih hanya untuk menguatkan situasi yang terjadi. Atau malah jadi membosankan? Oh ya, ada perbedaan antara fict ini dengan fict saya yang lain. Deskripsinya minim ya? Maklum, saya lagi males berimajinasi lokasi kejadian. *gampared*

Read and Review, please?

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


End file.
